Ma Brittany
| bgc1 = black| bgc2 = gold | bgt1 = white| bgt2 = deeppink | introduced = October 14 2011 | creator = Unknown| illustrator = Unknown | birthdate = October 14 2011| age = 14 | alias = Brittany Ma (Western Order)| gender = Female | hair = Black| eyes = Brown | height = 5"4.5| weight = 108lb. | seriest = | seriesn = | voice = | genre = Pop, Electro, Soft | tempo = 60 - 175 BPM| range = F2 - A4 | item = Strawberry Cupcake | relationship = Kagamine Rin (Best Friend) Hatsune Miku (Best Friend) Kagamine Len (Love Intrest) | data‎rowT1 = | data‎rowI1 = | data‎rowT2 = | data‎rowI2 = | affiliation = }} Ma Brittany (馬ブリッタニー) was created, October 14, 2011. She has a Nendoroid style plush of herself and has many pictures and a MikuMikuDance model. Her prime colour is pink. She is not based on any Vocaloid but some clothing features are similar. e.g. Skirt/Miku, Sailor Fuku/Rin/Len, etc. Design She has long, black hair with a little, pink bow on the side of her head. Her chest is depicted as being fairly sized. She has big brown eyes that give her a very cutesy appearance. She wears a white shirt that cuts above her stomach. Over that is a white sailor fuku with a pink lining on it and with that there is a pink tie to go with it. The tie is long and goes past the edge of her skirt. She wears pink and white shoes and soft pink leg warmers. As is the skirt and arm bands. Where there would be teal there is pink and where there should be black there is white. Personality According to fanon, Brittany has a kind but timid personality. If she doesn't know you she is often really shy and soft-spoken but nice nonetheless. The more you know her the more you get to notice that she is a happy go lucky character. She likes to bake cupcakes to make people happy. She will be nice to you even if you don't like her. She is very innocent and often Rin and Miku will be overprotective of her. Because she is so shy when she gets picked on she doesn't do anything about it. There is only one situation where she will stand up to others, or very rarely she will become violent but only if the other person is being violent, this happens when someone else (no matter who it is) is the one being bullied or hurt. Rin and Miku don't trust Len around Brittany for whatever reason. Brittany likes Len but sometimes Rin will protect her by keeping her away. Len cares a lot about Brittany and will be very overprotective of her too. Appearances MikuMikuDance Voice configuration Brittany has a smooth voice that is ideal for both upbeat and slow songs. She is able to sing fairly high and fairly low. Her prime genre is electro pop, dance, pop and jazz. Notable songs Toeto (Originally by Megurine Luka) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VefELaQ0MKE Fire◎Flower (Originally by Kagamine Len) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt7LNrJiqIY Last Night Good Night/When First Love Ends (Originally by Hatsune Miku) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXzx93VEOe4 Trivia - One of few Fanmade Vocaloids that use an original voice and is not a pitchloid. - Her look and personality is not based on any specific Vocaloid. - Among her fan's interpretations she is best friends with Miku and Rin and really likes Len. - She has a stuffed nendoroid style plush. - Has her own MMD model. Gallery MyMelloDance Ma Brittany toeto.png|Toeto Brittany MyMelloDance Ma Brittany-mmd.png |MMD Model MyMelloDance Ma Brittany Angel.jpg|Brittany from her original song Falling Angel MyMelloDance Ask 2 Coloured.jpg|Britt-Nya and Len-Kun External links https://twitter.com/#!/BrittanyH05MaV http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VefELaQ0MKE Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original